I Knew You Were Trouble
by alishathecreddier
Summary: What do you think is in Jade's mind? What does she think all alone? One-shot Bade (maybe) Mainly jade supposed to be her feelings


**I Knew You were Trouble**

**So this story is kinda for Beck haters,Though I am not one myself but I know they are out there and especially for jade lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift or any of victorious characters.**

**(Present: Normal writing) **

**(**_flashback:Italics)_

**_(lyrics:Bold and italic)_**

Jade West sat in her room thinking about her Ex-boyfriend who soon got over her and now planned to date her frenemy Tori Jade respected Tori for denying him once she knew that she like Beck Beck didn't like her from the moment he came into her life. Maybe he was just that player that wanted to use her and leave.

**_Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_**

_Jade sat on her lunch table alone when a new student named Beck who had been following her came and sat to what she immediately said''Walk away..''She expected him to leave like usually boys did when she told them to.'' No thank you I think you'd like some company since you seem lonely and kinda upset ''Beck replied in his Canadian that day told her life issues about His father and mother's abuse ,Her feeling ignored by her parents in childhood ,Her last break up to a boy who she has known for mere 5 minutes but she felt like she could tell the world to him._

Jade wanted to talk to him he was like a last piece of a her life's puzzle ,He completed her.

**_I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_**

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

_Jade entered Sikowitz's classroom her favorite class of the week ,Beck had gotten there before her and was being rubbed by a girl,A pretty girl who Beck was looking got annoyed at that and said''Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?'' _

_After a while she got lost to the same girl in alphabetical improve,Which was a method of acting she had never lost at,She felt like she was being challenged by that girl but knew that Beck was there to comfort when Beck lip-locked with that same girl she realized that Beck wasn't with her. _

Now when Jade thought about that day she realized that Beck wanted Tori now because she was in the lime-light ,she was popular and pretty,Worst of all she was better at her talent at felt her fade back into the background and started hating Tori because she knew she's lose Beck to her someday and today was was her fault for thinking that Beck really truly loved her.

**_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

_''Jade let's go!''Beck said while holding his shoes from the replied annoyed''No! I don't want to go watch a chick flick you know I hate them''.Beck making a puppy dog face'' Oh come on,Please for me!'' Jade realized she could do anything for that boy and went along with his watching the movie Jade said''Hmm… Chick flick wasn't so bad I can't believe I've never been to see one''Beck replied while kissing her temple''See what did I say?'' Jade answered''Hell I think I can even watch Sesame street with you''Beck laughed as they entered his car._

Jade hadn't even been to the movies since Beck and her broke felt miserable without him .Her attitude softened and she never remained the same old , Jade even liked Tori now who she had hated before and was her sworn started having girl luncheons and trips with Cat and Tori.

**_No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_**

Jade realized Beck wanted to break-up with her he was just waiting for the right moment. Everyone could see Jade was hurt inside and felt never even spoke to her day in the animal clinic she realized Beck smiled so he could prove to Tori that he respected her and just wanted to gain Tori's Jade could do was smile at how she never cared that if he dated anyone realized how easy it was for him to move on from her.

**_And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me_**

_Cat was at her locker asking to hangout with which she replied yes but Cat told her Tori couldn't hang out with them .Jade asked why Cat hesitated at first but Jade forced her to tell so she told her Beck and Tori were going on a Jade heard those words she felt like she has been pierced with a knife and immediately replied ''WHAT?!''._

Beck was a player who had never been in love with her he just wanted to play with her mind agreed but her heart refused to believe in it.

_Jade and Beck were walking down the Hollywood Art's hallway when two girls started checking Beck which Beck smiled flirtatiously,Jade had to glare at them in order to make them then started a quarrel saying that how she didn't trust him._

Jade knew he was never hers she just never realized broke up because he was tired of realized she was pranked and laughed to herself ''Jade West was fooled,played with and was a joke to Beck Oliver, Maybe I knew this day would come''

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah_**

_Jade saw him talking to Ariel Smith a popular cheerleader,yes even Hollywood Arts had cheerleaders .He flirtatiously had his arm wrapped around which Tori looked laughed''Guess he isn''t even Tori's,Very well not loyal Beck'' and walked away._

Jade had come to realize Beck was just a mean old player who coiuld never love anything or anyone.''Poor Tori''Jade thought ''Wasn't Ryder Daniels enough for her''.

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Jade knew it was time to move on and kissed Moose just to try to kill off her feelings for Beck,If only it could happen...

**Hey! Hopefully you liked it I'm a bader and a borier so I think my feelings just mixed also hopefully Bade get back together in Tsb&j. So fingers crossed till then .Don't forget to review -Lisha =D**


End file.
